My Stellar Dragon
by JadeDragneel
Summary: Lucy received a message containing information about the past she never knew she had. How will this change her simple yet exciting lifestyle? How will her relationship and friendship statuses change? And why are they going to DWMA? Rated T for safety. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, SOUL EATER, OR ANY OF THIER CHARACTERS!... unfortunately.
1. Midnight Screams

_Five year old Lucy walked through the dark, silent corridors of the mansion. At this time of of night, everyone should have been sleeping, but little Lucy had a worst nightmare possible, and was currently looking for her parents' bedroom._

_ Lucy clutched onto her doll Michelle tightly, afraid of what might pop out of the dark._

_Lucy spotted her parents' room, the doors slightly opened. She ran toward it rejoicing at the thought of having her mother by her side._

_But as Lucy reached for the knob..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!AH,AH,AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_A blood curling scream filled the air, and reverberated off the walls of the corridor. A scream filled with pain, agony, and suffering._

_Lucy faltered, taken back by the sudden sound. As Lucy turned to run away, a human figure ran past her and into her parents' room._

_A few seconds later, the womanly figure came out. She had golden hair, pale skin, and wore a white dress. In her arms was Layla Hearfillia, Lucy's mother. Layla was bleeding terribly from her stomach. Seemingly after all that screaming, Layla laid limp in the woman's arms._

_The woman looked down at Layla and gently put her on the hard, stone floor._

_"This has got to stop," said the woman. She then looked at Lucy who was still a little shocked from everything that was going on, even though this was the fourth time this happened this month."Lucy, heal her."_

_Lucy quickly gained her composure. She put Michelle on the floor. "Yes, Auntie Cornelia,"she replied._

_Lucy bent down and placed her hands over her mother's stomach. A pale blue light emitted from her tiny hands. This was going to be a long night..._


	2. Drago-Lia

**Hi everyone! I'll try to update every week. Look forward to it! Here's CH. 2!**

_.+.+.,.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+._

_Lucy walked through the Hearfillia Estate's garden, whistling along._

_"Luuucyyyy~!"called a feminine voice._

_Lucy turned to see her mother and Cornelia._

_"Mommy! Auntie Lia!," exclaimed Lucy as she ran toward her mom, who in return picked her up and gave her a bear hug._

_Mommy, are you feeling better?," asked Lucy._

_"Yes," replied Layla, "And it's all thanks to my little dragon slayer."_

_"Yay, yaaaaay~!" said Lucy._

_Cornelia smiled sweetly at the exchange. She then giggled. "Don't forget you two. We have to actually train today. Now stand back."_

_Layla ran a good 15 feet away before Cornelia began to change. A golden light radiated off her body, and her smooth pale skin slowly became rigid with scales. A pair of wings began to arise from her back. Soon, in a Cornelia's place stood a great gold and white dragon. The dragon lowered its head to Layla and Lucy's height. Lucy practically leaped out her mother's arms._

_"Auntie Drago-Lia~!" Lucy cbeered._

_The dragon (Cornelia) chuckled. "Hop on Layla, Lucy. Luce, you're training with me first today."_

_"Ok," said Lucy. She hopped onto Cornelia's back along with her mother. "Lets GOOO!" Lucy shouted._

_And with that, they took off..._


	3. Goodbye, Princess

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 3: Disappearances/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emLittle Lucy lay in her bed, sound asleep. The moonlight shone through her open window. However, unknowing to her, two womanly figures stood in front of the open window.em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"em"Are you sure about this? Lucy is still inexperienced. She may still need you."em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"em"She'll be fine. The one I'm worried about is you. I'm not sure I have it in me to leave you with that abusive husband of yours."em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emThe moon emerged from behind the clouds. It revealed a Celestial Spirit mage and a dragon in human form.em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"em"Layla...I'm worried about you."em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emLayla signed. "This isn't about me. This is about Lucy. Besides..." Layla puffed out her chest triumphantly. "As long as I an still breathing, I will continue fighting... for Lucy's sake..."em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emCornelia nodded her head knowingly. "I understand...but Layla, I really must leave. We must stick to the plan, and I gave the other dragons my word. I have already erased Lucy's memory, so no turning back now."em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"em"Alright..." Layla reluctantly replied. She then gained a sudden burst of energy, and pumped her fists in the air. "I'll watch over Luce so no worries! Get back safely, okay?"em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emCornelia smiled warmly. "I'm counting on you, Queen Layla." She looked at the sleeping child. "Grow into a wonerful princess, Lucy."em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emAnd with that, Cornelia, the Celestial dragon, disappeared, leaving only magic particals, which were absorbed by the sleeping princess.em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emstrongDate: July 7, X777strong /em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emCornelia nodded her head knowingly. "I understandem/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


	4. WE ARE FAMILY!

Chapter 4: 'WE ARE FAMILY!'

_Ow..._

_Ouch!_

_Why...Why does it hurt...so much?!_

_Pain... unbearable pain..._

_My... my chest... my head... my legs... my throat... everything...HURTS!_

Natsu's eyes burst open. It was another beautiful morning in Lucy's house, in Lucy's bed. But,... something was off.

He smelled something...something...sweat(*sniff**sniff)...fear(*sniff**sniff)...and(*sniff*)...Lucy!?

Natsu sprang up into a sitting position and looked over at his partner. She looked like she was in a LOT of pain. She was sweating and panting, clutching her chest and gasping for dear life. Natsu didn't know what what to do at all.

"Lucy! Hey Lucy! Luce, Luce wake up!" Natsu screamed. However, he reecieved no response from the still suffering blonde mage.

"Tch!" Natsu clicked his teeth. "Happy! Happy wake up! We're going to the guild."

"Ayeee...," said a half-awake Happy.

Natsu picked up the agonizing mage and jumped out the window, a sleepy Happy following. Natsu ran through the streets half naked, having forgotten to put on his vest through all the morning commotion, but still remembered his scarf.

'Hold on Luce... Just hold on till we get to Fairy Tail...'

* * *

><p><em>At Fairy Tail<em>

Natsu kicked the guild doors open. Happy flew in, starting an early search for their target.

"Wendyyy! Where's Wendy?!" screamed Natsu. All attention was now on him and the suffering mage in his hands. "We have an emergency!"

"I'm right here Natsu-san!" said Wendy as Happy carried her to Lucy and Natsu. "Lay her down on the table please."

Natsu did as he was told. As Wendy began her examination, many guild members made their way to Natsu.

"Natsu! What happened to Lu-chan?!" asked Levy.

"What did you do Flame freak?!" Gray asked.

"What happened Salamander?" asked Gajeel.

"SPEAK!" demanded Erza.

"I don't know! This morning, when I woke up, this is how I found her," replied Natsu.

"Was there an intruder in her house last night? Do you think someone could've poisoned her?" Gajeel asked.

Erza crossed her arms. Her eyes became slits, and her pupils dilated with rage. Levy gasped while Gray's fists tightened.

"No," replied Natsu,"that isn't possible. I slept in Lucy's bed with her, so there's no way someone could've gotten to her."

Erza, seeming to have calmed down, nodded in agreement." True. With your sense of smell and hearing, I'd be surprised if anything got past you."

"Yeah," said Gray, "Flame Freak does have a beast's instincts."

"What was that you-!"

"Um, guys.." interrupted Wendy, "I-I think that some restraints are being taken off Lucy-san's body."

This caught everyone by surprise. "Restraints?" Gray questioned.

"Yes." Wendy replied. "Her muscles are loosening, and are becoming stronger. Her senses are heightening, and I believe her skin tissues are changing form." Wendy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked.

"If Lucy-san weren't a mage, she'd already be dead." Everyone fought to keep their composure. "Normally, you'd die going through a complete physical change such as this." Wendy smiled sweetly at the patient laying before her. "It's a good thing Lucy-san is strong."

Everyone smiled. But the moment was ruined the second Lucy started screaming. And believe me, it was the worst thing you'd ever hear in your life.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! STOP, STOP STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Torture. It was the sound of pure torture. Her screams resonated through the guild hall. The dragon slayers all fought to keep their ears from bleeding out. It was horrible.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Lucy was no longer only screaming but also crying. Crying her heart out, pleading for the pain to just stop, to leave her alone, to go away and never come back. Altough she knew it wasn't going to stop, she continued to beg.

"NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOO! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

And finally, to everyone's pleasure, the screams died down.

Natsu got up from the floor and looked over to Lucy. "Lucy...?" Natsu whispered. She was still alive. He could hear her heartbeat.

Upon hearing her name, Lucy opened her eyes. But they weren't the beautiful, brown orbs of sunshine Natsu was used to. No. They were a sparkling gold.

"Luuuuucyyyyyy..."cried Happy as he stood next to her.

Within a second, Lucy's eyes projected something similar to lacrima vision. Everyone's eyes were now on the giant screen above them.

"What-What's going on?" Gray said.

Then the screen presented a video. It presented through a child's perspective. The screen showed Layla, alive and well, calling for Lucy.

"Ah! These must be Lu-chan's memories!" Levy exclaimed.

"Then,... This means that restraints were also placed on Lucy-san's memories!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Is that even-?"

"What the heck?!" Natsu yelled, eyes glued onto the directed their attention to the screen and were shocked by what they saw.

Lucy. Riding. A. Dragon.

"If-if these are Lucy's memories, then-!" Natsu started.

"Then Lucy's a DRAGON SLAYER?!" Happy finished.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?" exclaimed everyone.

"We-well for now we should pay attention to what's on the screen," said Erza.

"Ye-yeah'" said the rest.

But looking more into Lucy's past, they saw that Lucy actually had a fun childhood. They saw every memory up until Lucy's last training session with Cornelia.

When the presentation ended, Lucy sat up. Her eyes were back to normal, but the dragon slayers smelled the faint fragrance of salt.

Lucy was crying.

Although pretty soon, she was bawling. Levy quickly made her way to her best friend and engulfed her in a hug.

"It's okay Lu-chan. It's going to be okay." Levy reassured, but this only made Lucy cry harder.

"Auntie Lia...Auntie Lia!" Lucy cried.

By this time, all the female guild members were at Lucy's side, consoling her, and, after a few moments, their efforts paid off.

"Soooooo...,"started Natsu," you're a dragon slayer Lucy?"

This earned him multiple hits on the head.

"You idiot!" Gray said.

"What was that!?" Natsu screamed.

"I said you're an idiot!" Gray replied.

"Try saying that again, Ice princess!"

"I just did you freakin' pyro!"

"Snowman!"

"Ash brains!"

"Frostbite boxers!"

'Pfft"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" screamed Gray and Natsu in unison at the source of the scoff, and the source was Lucy.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! You guys will never give it a rest, will you?" she laughed.

Natsu grinned. "Glad to see you're feeling better Luce!"

Lucy smiled brightly. "Yeah! Thank you all for your help! And..." Her smiled dimmed. "...I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about my dragon slayer abilities."

"It's alright Lu-chan. You didn't know. It isn't your fault," said Levy.

"Right! Don't get too bent out of shape about it. No one blames you," said Gray.

"We won't see you any differently, Lucy-san," said Wendy.

"I agree," said Erza.

"Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy.

"Everyone...,"Lucy said.

"Luce!" Natsu grinned as he made his way to Lucy. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sat next to her. "You're family. We'll always be with you: supporting you. caring for you, and loving you."

Lucy blushed a scarlet that could challenge Erza's hair. Those who noticed snickered, already knowing the situation between those two.

"Exactly, brats!"

Everyone turned their attention to Master Makarov, who stood on the second floor balcony.

"Before we are part of the magic association, before we are a force under the Magic Council, before we stand as a weapon against evil forces, remember, WE ARE A GUILD! WE ARE FAMILY! Lucy dear, I know you have gone through many trials and tribulations, but now I would like for you to know... WE WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE! AS, GUILDMATES, AS FAMILY, YOU WILL NEVER BE LEFT TO CRY ON YOUR OWN! AND THAT GOES FOR ALL YOU BRATS!... So now I can ask you...WHO ARE WE!?"

"FAIRY TAIL! FAMILY! FAIRY TAIL! FAMILY!"

Everyone raised their hands in the air, extending their index fingers and thumbs, each showing off their Fairy Tail insignia, not one stopped chanting.

"YOOOSH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" yelled Natsu, holding Lucy closer to him. "PARTY TIME~!"

And with that, another world famous Fairy Tail Party commenced, and Lucy was having the time of her life as Master's speech resonated through her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. Hope it was worth the wait! See you next week (Hopefully)!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Wens

Chapter 5: Wens

**Natsu POV**:

I walk down the street with Lucy on my back. She was konked out.

It was already nighttime, and we had been partying 5 days straight. And _I_ would have still been partying some more if _that_ didn't happen.

I sighed.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was dancing on the table with Happy, a pack of drunkards below me laughing their_ _butts_ _off._

_"__AH! LUCY!"_

_I paused. LUCY?! I jumped off the table and ran toward Lucy's scent. I heard my drunk audience call out after me, but I couldn't worry about them now._

"_Happy! Cover for me!"_

"_AYE!"_

_When I'd finally reached where Lucy was, I was... surprised by what I saw_.

_Lucy was jumping up and down on top of a table. The beer mug she had in her hand was spilling beer everywhere. Her face was flushed, and her haier and clothes were a complete mess. All the while Lisanna, Juvia, and Wendy were trying to get her down. Come to think of it... does Charla even allow her to come to these parties?_

_I shrugged. Wendy is a Fairy Tail mage. She's suppose to come to these parties. _

_But the whole situation with Lucy was just so...so...so..._

_"BWAHAHAHAHA! HILARIOUS! JUST HILARIOUS! It's only been a few hours, and you're already **this drunk?!** LAME! HAHAHA!HAHA- OOF!"_

_Lisanna smacked me in the back of my head._

_"Natsu! Stop being rude and help us Lucy down from there!" said Lisanna._

_"Juvia agrees. Juvia doesn't want her love rival to get hurt." _

_"Lucy-san...," said Wendy," please get down from there."_

_Lucy stopped dancing and looked down at the little girl. Lucy crossed her arms and puffed out her flushed cheeks, which looked kinda cut-ridiculous._

_"Noooooewwway~!" Lucy slurred. "Is lugs ditz ud shir (I love it up here). IvS deser fumin jown ( I'm never coming down)."_

_Lucy started to wobble. I thought she was going to start dancing again, but I saw that her heel was caught in a hle oh the wooden table. Then she began to topple over._

_"WATCH OUT!" I shouted._

_I swooped down and slid on my stomach to catch her before she got any serious injuries. I sat up and I saw that her eyes were closed._

_"Lucy-san! Natsu-san, are you okay!" screamed Wendy._

_"Yeah, we're good," I replied,"Luce decided to take a nap though."_

_Juvia exhaled deeply while putting her hand to her chest. "Thank goodness."_

_Lisanna bent down to me and Lucy's height. "That was a really nice save there Natsu." She smiled brightly. Gosh, I love that smile. "I know you'll do the same when it's my turn," she said._

_I grinned. "Of course, Lis."_

_Mira came over. "I think it's time for Lucy to go home. Natsu, you take her," she said._

_Oh yeah. I forgot Lucy was still on my lap. It just felt so... natural. Probably because we're always doing it..._

_"Yeah. Okay," I replied._

_"Wendy should go with you," said Lisanna,"you know, just in case Lucy actually has some injuries. I'll tell Charla you're leaving."_

_"That's right!" Mira said. "Also you guys should sleep over ay Lucy's house. It'd be too late to bring Wendy back to Fairy Hills."_

_I looked over at Wendy. She smiled and nodded in my direction. __"Sure," I said, as I put Lucy on my back," that's cool." But there was something in their voices that got me worried... It sounded as if they were planning something..._

**_End Of Flashback_**

I stopped. Where is Wendy? I heard panting. I turned to see Wendy staggering and breathing hard.

"Natsu-san... Please... Slow... Down," she panted.

"Oh, my bad Wendy! I'll walk slower," I apologized.

I matched my pace to Wendy's, and pretty soon, we were at our-I mean Lucy's house. Wendy and I jumped through Lucy's open bedroom window ( She seriously has to learn to shut it. It's like she's asking for robbers) and laid her down on her bed.

Wendy and I took our showers and had some dinner: apples and milk. Lucy really needs to restock on food. For pajamas Wendy put on my vest, and when she zipped it up, it reached far below her knees. I grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Looking like a true Dragneel,"I said. Wendy smiled." You can sleep on the bed with Lucy. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Okay," said Wendy, as she climbed the bed, "goodnight Natsu-san."

"'Night. Oh, and Wendy," I started.

"Yes?"

I smiled. "Call me Natsu."

Wendy hesitated for a moment, then she smiled. "Alright. Goodnight Natsu."

I grinned. " 'Night Wens."

With that, the lights were turned off and we went to sleep. Well, Wendy went to sleep, but I was tossing and turning on the floor. I stood up and looked at the two on the bed. Wendy's back was facing Lucy, but Lucy's arm was wrapped around Wendy's waist. Oh what the heck.

I climbed onto the bed. It was so warm, unlike the hard, cold floor, which was weird because I was suppose to be the Fire Dragon Slayer. But this warmth... I've only felt it twice in my life. Now... and when I was with Igneel.

I unconsciously wrapped my arm around Wendy's waist, who was between me and Lucy. Lucy and Wendy moved closer to me while I moved closer to them. I was going to have some wonderful dreams tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes slightly. I saw a flash of pink and blue.

"Argh!" I closed my eyes again and cursed under my breath. This is one killer hangover. I tried to open my eyes again. This time I noticed what seemed to be the back of Wendy's head, but she wasn't wearing her clothes. She was wearing... Natsu's?!

I raised my head slightly only to be greeted by Natsu's sleeping face. Though this wasn't anything new, so it didn't surprise me...much.

I tried getting up, but failed miserably. I then noticed my arm was wrapped around Wendy's waist. And... Natsu's hand was on top of mine... Wait, exactly what the heck happened last night?!

Wendy turned to face me. She moaned and rubbed her eyes. So cute! Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Lucy-san*yawn* How are you feeling?"

"Morning Wendy. I'm not doing too good."

"Oh. Well let me see what I can do." She got up on her knees and rolled up the sleeves of Natsu's vest (which looked HUGE on her). I laid down. As her hands hovered over my head, a greenish light emitted from her tiny hands. In three seconds I felt like I was on top of the world!

"Thanks Wendy! You're amazing!"

"No problem Lucy-san."

"Well," I said as I got off the bed," time for breakfast. Go wash up Wendy. I'm sure as soon as Natsu smells what's on the stove he'll wake up."

"Ok," replied Wendy as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and Wendy," I called out after her.

"Yes?"

I smiled at her. " Call me Lucy."

Wendy hesitated, as if remembering something. But she smiled brightly and said, " Alright Lucy."

I smiled sweetly at the little girl. But as she closed the bathroom door, I heard her whisper something. I just decided to dismiss it though. Must be my Dragon slaying senses kicking in.

I rolled up my sleeves." Good," I said," Now it's time to get cooking."

I made some pancakes, sausages, chicken cutlet sandwiches, rice, and some soup. This may a little too extravagant for breakfast, but this is Natsu we're talking about. Even if I made this much, he'd probably still ask for more. Speaking of Natsu, I also set out some fire for him.

When everything was set out on the table, Natsu (unsurprisingly) jumped out of bed and joined me and Wendy at the table. He thanked me for the food and started devouring everything in sight.

"Natsu! Manners! At least save something for Wendy!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah," said Natsu, mouth full of food," Here Wens." He handed her a chicken cutlet sandwich.

"T-thank you Natsu," sweat dropped Wendy. Natsu? Since when did Wendy call anyone's name without an honorific, besides me. Then I remembered what she said behind the closed door of the bathroom... Now I understand. But doesn't that mean-

"Don't you think we look like a family?" Wendy said, interrupting my train of thought. But I couldn't help but blush at the thought. Me... Wendy... and Natsu... a family.

"Hmmmm...," said Natsu holding his chin. What? Does he not like the idea? His face brightened up. " How about we start acting like a family from now on?" he proposed.

I blushed scarlet. Wendy's face brightened up. " That would be really great!" She looked at me. " What do you think Lucy?"

I quickly glanced in Natsu's direction and then looked back at Wendy's hopeful face.

"Uh, um... sure, yeah, why not," I replied. Darn, Wendy's really learning how to impose on people.

Wendy jumped up and down. "Yay! Yay! We're playing family!"

"Alright!" shouted Natsu as suddenly stood up, almost giving me a heart attack. "Let's go to the guild!"

"Yeah!" Wendy shouted.

"Y-yeah...," I said nervously as I slowly got up to join the two most excited people in the building.

"C'mon Wens," said Natsu, as he extended his hand to Wendy, which she gladly took. She looked at me and extended her hand.

" C'mon Lucy. Oh, I'm sorry, but... Grandeeny is my only mother, so...," said Wendy sadly. She looked at the ground, and I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable.

I grabbed her hand. "It's cool Wens! You can just call me Lucy!"

"Just call me Natsu, too, Wens!" he added. He then scratched the back of his head nervously. " It's weird being called 'dad'."

" Thank you! The both of you, really, thank you," Wendy said.

" No prob!" Natsu and I said in unison. We looked at each other and grinned. "To the guild!" we said together, again. And this time, we all laughed as we waked out my apartment door and down the streets of Magnolia towards the guild.

Suddenly, what Wendy said earlier rang through my head.

"_Just like Natsu."_

I giggled. Maybe Wendy, may~be.


End file.
